


Engagement Party

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [16]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael has a bit too much to drink and has some last-minute concerns.





	Engagement Party

**Author's Note:**

> slightly more than loosely inspired by [michaels-blackhat](https://tmblr.co/mrk7o7QFJI0j6extJsvaCcg) 's lovely [little fic](https://michaels-blackhat.tumblr.com/post/188001388384/sanders-really-let-you-do-this-michael-asked-as)

“And _then_ that brings us to when they literally broke up because Michael thought Alex’s love confession was a lie.”

Alex let his eyes drift over to where Michael had been gradually breathing heavier and heavier. He had gone through at least one bottle of wine and Alex knew that made him a little emotional, so he’d been keeping a solid eye on him all night. He’d been doing fine and seemingly happy–which was a good thing considering they were literally at the rehearsal dinner for their wedding. They were good and happy and excited.

Until Isobel got up to make her speech.

That’s when their entire history had been raked up and thrown in their faces in front of everyone. Michael was clearly taking it rather harshly.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” he grumbled, his chair scraping loudly as he moved it and swiftly fled the room. Isobel tilted her head in question at Alex which caused nearly everyone else in the room to do the same. Alex gave a tight smile.

“He’s fine. I’ll be right back,” Alex said, quickly following where his soon-to-be husband had run off to.

He found Michael in the bathroom inside Isobel’s house, the door locked and sniffling coming from the other side. Great. What a way to end the day.

“Michael, baby, open up,” Alex asked softly, knocking on the door.

“No,” Michael whined in response and Alex sighed.

“Please? For me?” Alex said, pausing for a moment and then adding, “I will break this door down and then you’re going to have to explain why its broken to Isobel.”

Within a few seconds, the lock clicked.

He opened it and found Michael huddled in the corner of the bathtub with his legs drawn to his chest and his face in his knees. Alex sighed, climbing inside the bath with him as best he could and was thankful for Isobel’s pendant for massive tubs.

“Alright, talk to me,” Alex urged. Michael slightly lifted his head, all bleary-eyed and pouty-lipped. Alex couldn’t help but smile.

“I’m fine.”

“Well, now you’re just lying,” Alex said, reaching out to touch his cheek. He brushed a few tears off his face and Michael leaned into his touch. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you think it’s a bad idea for us to get married?” Michael asked. Alex licked his lips and immediately killed the panic in himself before it rose. As much as he wanted to yell at him for suggesting that literal hours before their wedding, he knew better.

“Now why would you think that?”

“I dunno.”

“Yes, you do.”

Michael let out a shuddered breath and sniffled roughly, following it with a pathetic little whine. Alex smiled again. He was so fucking drunk.

“Izzy just spent 10 minutes telling us how bad we are for each other,” he admitted. Alex shook his head.

“She meant it as a way to show how far we’ve come.”

“Yeah, well it felt like she was shoving it in my face that we were stupid for getting married and that we’re just gonna hurt each other again except _worse _because this time involves the government and shit. I’m scared we’re just gonna have some major misunderstanding again and someones gonna walk away,” Michael whispered, sounding so sweet and small that it was hard to be angry that he clearly missed a massive part of their trip to how they got here in the first place. Alex grabbed his legs and tugged him closer until he was almost on his lap.

“You know what’s different this time than all the others?” Alex asked. Michael sniffled, shaking his head as he draped his arms around Alex’s shoulders. Alex rubbed his back slowly. “This time, I followed you instead of assuming. And this time we talked about it instead of getting all angry and storming off. We’re talking it out. That’s good.”

“Yeah,” Michael murmured, letting his head fall to the crook of Alex’s neck. They clung close like always. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Alex said, “We’re still getting married, right?”

“If you want to.”

Alex let out a laugh, “Why wouldn’t I want to?”

“I dunno, I’m an ugly crier?” Michael suggested, his voice going weak again as it muffled against Alex’s skin. Alex laughed a little harder.

“Michael, you could be the ugliest crier in the world and I’d still want to marry you,” he said, feeling Michael tighten his arms, “God, you are so fucking drunk.”

“I’m sorry,” Michael whined out and Alex rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. He made a mental note to hide the rest of the wine until after the ceremony.

“It’s okay, I still love you.”


End file.
